1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car seat restraint. More particularly, the present invention relates to a car seat restraint used as a child safety device that a child from climbing out of a car seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the safety of these children, all 50 of the United States have implemented child car seat statutes and regulations. Consequently, there are many car seat types available. Unfortunately, the various car seat types share a common problem. The problem resides in the mass production of car seats such that the car seats are made for general use, whereas each individual child has specific needs. Particularly, children in the toddler age range, namely nine months to three years, tend to be very active children; some are so active that a standard car seat with general use restraints will not contain the active child for any length of time.
Many patents have been issued for retraining or supporting children in car seats among other things. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,111, issued to Tanaka et al., discloses a harness arrangement for car seats allowing the adjustment of an abdominal pad for the safety and comfort of the child. U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,828, issued to Kohketsu, discloses a device for restraining a car seat in a car. U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,210, issued to Alexander et al., discloses a child high chair restraining device that requires a plurality of straps and connections for restraining a child in a high chair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,152, issued to Reilly et al., discloses a cushion device for child car seats that relieves irritation to the neck of a child due to rubbing action of the car seat straps. U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,472, issued to Yin, discloses a neck supporting pillow for infants that aids the weak neck muscles of an infant in maintaining the head in an erect position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,008, issued to Bowman, discloses a reflux restraint device having wedge-shaped pillow and a series of straps for holding an infant in a certain position lessening the opportunity for the stomach contents from being evacuated.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.